Suriving
by ice-cream moi cava
Summary: Asami and Akihito get taken to another world when they go on holiday to Hawaii and went for a swim. They are stuck in the demon kingdom surviving for themselves until they can find a way home. They meet up with Wolfram and Yuri and learn lessons of love, combat and a few fights with lady Celi over Asami.


Kyo Kara Maoh and Viewfinder crossover

**Plot **

Asami and Akihito get taken to another world when they go on holiday to Hawaii and went for a swim. They are stuck in the demon kingdom surviving for themselves until they can find a way home. They meet up with Wolfram and Yuri and learn lessons of love, combat and a few fights with lady Celi over Asami.

**Asami and Akihito.**

WHAT? WHAT DO WE NEED TO GO TO HAWAII FOR?! (It's obvious who it is)

"Well I thought that it would be fun." Asami said in a neutral tone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Asami?'' Said Akihito then his eyes widened in realization he remember what Asami's definition of fun it meant that he was going to be best friends with the hotel bed for most of their time there.

Asami gave his signature smirk as Akihito went to pack. Guess the first thing he packed, yes painkillers and lots of them.

**At Yuri's in The Great Demon Kingdom**

"No Wolfram you can't come with me!" Yuri shouted in frustration.

"Why? Are you going to see another person?"

"NO! Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." Wolfram said after he finally calmed down.

Yuri is going on a trip to Hawaii and if Wolfram came on the plane with them he would be trouble. So he decided to go on the plane to Hawaii then get Wolfram and Greta. He wanted his mum to know about Greta soon. He had a dream that Wolfram told his mum and she barged in to his school and yelled ''_YURI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER?!'' _in front of the whole class.

**On The Plane Normal P.O.V**

The three were on the plane coincidently sitting next to each other Akihito managed to convince Asami to go on the "commoners" plane.

"Oh sorry did I hit you?" Akihito said when he dropped his water bottle.

"No it's alright I'm Yuri." Yuri expected the blond haired man to make fun of his name but he just smiled.

"I'm Akihito nice to meet you."

"So why are you going to Hawaii?"

"Me? Well I had no choice but to come by my free will or be dragged, in other words it's a force holiday you?."

"Well it a surprise for my fiancé."

What aren't you still young?" (A/N: Yuri is 18 and Akihito is 20.)

"Yeah I also have a daughter,"

"Wow good luck with your family,"

"Thanks I need it,"

"I am here with my lover, I actually was forced to come..." Akihito trailed off.

"Akihito?" Asami called to him Yuri sat there shocked.

"Oh… this is …m..my lover,"

"Hi I'm Yuri." he said nervously. He didn't believe that he was sitting next to the great Asami Ryuuchi's lover.

The rest of the flight went in silence.

**Yuri's Hotel Room**

_Well that was… I don't have anything to say, oh well it's none of my business I have to go to the demon kingdom to get Wolfram and Greta. (These are Yuri's thou_ghts)

**The Demon Kingdom**

SPLASH!

"There you are wimp! Wher….." Wolfram's sentence went unfinished as a young girl of the age of 8 with short red-brown hair came running towards them.

"Daddy!" Greta cried out with joy.

"Why did come you back wimp? I thought that you were going to be with your family." Wolfram scoffed it was obvious that he was jealous.

"You are my family it's just that I couldn't bring you on the plane besides I have a surprise for both of you"

"You do what is it "Greta squealed excited to know what her father brought from the other world for her little did she know that the surprise was to go to the other world.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise" Yuri chuckled a disappointed look crossed Greta's face for a second which was replaced with a look of excitement before she ran off to tell the maids.

Wolfram reading Yuri's mind knew what he was up to.

"You are planning on taking us to Earth aren't you."

"Yes,"

"So what is mine" Wolfram asked curiously

"Same answer as Greta " Yuri smirked and Wolfram gave a frustrated scream

**Love it hate it** **please review my work.**


End file.
